wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Aryck Lockwood
Aryck Tiberius Lockwood, Knight of the Brotherhood of the Horse, Veteran of Northrend and Pandaria, Heir to Ramsgard''e 'Description' When in proper armor, the bulky-muscled man was a remarkable sight. He was not too tall, nor overly muscular, but he knew his way around a blade and he stood with his head held high. He wore a chain around his neck with two rings on it, the first, a simple wedding band, and the other a silver ring with the symbol of a ram on it, its eyes two sapphire stones. Both rings looked new. His body was built just as he was raised, to work, to serve, to live and then die. He was fit to pull a horse, to work a day without fatigue. His muscles were not of a bodybuilder, but instead of someone who worked for a living. Having been in the army for a fair amount of time, he had a few scars. The only noticeable ones being: A long scar running from his left pectoral down to his abdomen. The other being a small, faded scar on his lower right cheek, hooking under his jaw and ending near his Adam’s apple. His hair was short and well-kempt, and only complimented his large, fit stature. His raven tresses were shaved and cut close to his head. Other than the chiseled jaw, the brown eyes, he was nothing remarkable. Though, he was well groomed and appeared as though he was quite concerned about his appearance. The armor he wore was a reflective silver, and the tabard he wore was a golden lion, representing his servitude to the Alliance. In summary, Aryck Lockwood was a strong, fit, soldier to the Alliance. He had standard handsome looks, black hair, brown eyes and his devotion to the Alliance was unquestionable. ' Youth, Squireship, and Knighting' After two daughters, the Lockwood’s welcomed a son, and an heir. Born Aryck Tiberius Lockwood, it was his fate to inherit Ramsgarde, and the title ‘Duke’. During his early childhood, his mother bore two more children, a daughter, named Annalise, and a second son, named Brinley. Aryck never got on with any of his siblings besides Annalise, as an age-gap hindered any sort of relationship between Aryck and his elder sisters, and Brinley was a temperamental babe that grew into an aggressive child. Annalise and Aryck spent much time together, and were described as “joined at the hip”. The two were insuperable until Aryck became of age to be squired to a knight. At the age of twelve, Aryck was squired to Sir Roderick, a knight of some renown, who fought with Aryck’s father against the Scourge. It was Sir Roderick who taught Aryck mounted combat, swordmanship, as well as honor, tact, and perseverance. Until the age of eighteen, Aryck remained under Sir Roderick’s tutelage, as which point he was knighted into the Brotherhood of the Horse at the Tomb of the Unknown Soldier in Duskwood. The Brotherhood of the Horse was considered a fraternal order for the Lockwoods, as Aryck was now the second Lockwood man to be appointed, and no doubt his sons would be inducted when they became of age. 'Northrend and the Brigade' When the war in Northrend broke out, Aryck, along with Sir Roderick and Lord Frederick Lockwood, served in the Westfall Brigade. The two seasoned knights saw the most action, Sir Roderick losing his life at the Wrathgate. Aryck’s visions of fame and grandeur were squashed as he remained at the Brigade’s headquarters in Grizzly Hills through much of the fighting, and returned to Ramsgarde, his blade unsullied. Some months after Aryck discovered Sir Roderick made sure the young knight saw no action, as to preserve his life. '''Pandaria and Lion's Landing' Decidedly more seasoned and level-headed, it was surprisingly with some hesitation that Aryck left for Pandaria. His papers were presented last minute, and his efforts were need immediately to assist the king on a venture to an uncharted land. He bid a heartfelt goodbye to his newly-made bride and sailed for new land. Aryck was one of the first Alliance soldiers to step foot on the beach of Krasarang Cove, the very same beach where Lion’s Landing was constructed. He fought tooth and nail against the Horde onslaught to gain footing on the new land, and under the eye of his king, Aryck’s blade never failed to make its mark. Aryck remained in Lion’s Landing for some time, aiding in its daily defense against the Horde. His time in Pandaria rewarded his some scars, physical and mental, and a firsthand account of the atrocities of war. 'Romances and Marriage' Besides his longtime affair with hats, Aryck also has one relationship of note: his marriage to Lady Auroralina Dawnveil. As a young lad there were some summer flings but nothing substantial, Lady Dawnveil being his longest relationship and most serious. Born an heir to a sizeable estate and fortune, Aryck was aware of his duty to produce an heir himself and to marry a lady of a certain repute. It was through a mutual friend that Aryck was introduced to the lovely Auroralina, whom he affectionately referred to as ‘Rory’. The two hit it is off, despite their different heritages, and it wasn’t long before Aryck was sure he wanted to make her his wife. A month long courtship later, and the two were engaged to be married. The two were married in Seradane, a place of ancestral importance to his fiancée. Surrounded by their two large families, the lovers were happily inducted into the union of man and wife. Their honeymoon bliss did not last long, for Aryck was called to duty, and broke the shore with King Varian on the site were Lion’s Landing was constructed. Aryck remained in Pandaria throughout the building of Lion’s Landing, and for a short time after it, before he returned to the Eastern Kingdoms. A tearful reunion with his wife ensued, and some months later the couple welcomed their first child, Arelien. After the birth of their first son, the couple agreed he would only be one of many, as they were both enthusiastic about growing their family. Recently, the couple was blessed with a second child, another son, named Aiden. House Lockwood House Lockwood migrated south into the Stormwind provinces after the destruction of Lordaeron by the scourge. Lord Frederick Lockwood, his wife, Lady Elizabeth, and their five children, Halsey, Gwendolyn, Aryck, Annalise, and Brinley all traveled south into Westfall, where their new home was to be built. Five years after breaking ground, 'Ramsgarde' was completed. The Lockwood's were overjoyed that they finally had a home again, and a fresh start. Halsey was the first Lockwood child to wed, married to Sir Bran Lightgaard, the eldest son of Sir Roderick Lightgaard, Lord Frederick's greatest ally and Aryck's mentor. Gwendolyn was married to a nobleman from Redridge, Lord Cedric Buckley, who had some years on the second Lockwood daughter. Aryck is the most recently married, to Lady Auroralina Dawnveil.